Set in Stone: Peachy X Lyon Pups
After a few Months of being Married Lyon and Peachy find out that shes Pregnant with three pups. About a Month later Natascha, Slate and Shale are born. Apperances Tasch - She is mostly a dark sand color with a white mask like thing also on her cheeks (but not on her muzzel) Her chest and the bottom of her tail are also white. The full tip of her tail, and all her paws but her back left are peach. She wears a pink collar. She has brown eyes. Slate - He is mostly white with grey on his muzzel, Chest and tail tip. The tips of his ears (left ones perked while right ones half floped) are red/peach also his back paws and cheek fluff. He wears a purple/Blue collar. He has bright pink eyes. Shale - He is also mostly white with Grey on his back like a blanket alomost that also reaches on his shoulder. Most of his face besides his muzzel and ears is also grey (his ears are brown) He also has brown socks on his front paws. His Collar is light blue like his dads. His eyes are an emerald green. Personalities Tasch - She is very sweet and kind. Shes also very spunky and playfull. She loves talking and playing with other pups Slate - Hes alot like his sister but more mellow and has a lot less spunk. He usualy keeps to himself and engoys his work. He doesent work with others very often. Shale - He is nearly a complete oposite of his siblings, he is Cocky, Rude and Disrespectfull. He doesent sho nearly any care for other pups besides his siblings opinions. When he gets older he mellows down a bit. He still keeps his Cocky personality but hes slightly nicer to pups. Trivia Jobs Tasch - She wants to become a Hair Dresser her tag is a Bottle of Hair Spray Slate - He trains under his mom to be an Ilustrator pup his Tag is a Red Marker and a Pencils tips touching Pup packs Tasch * Hair Spray * Brush * Comb * Hair Dryer * Scissors Slate * Pencils * Copics Markers * Erasers * Outlining Marker Vehicles Tasch She drives a Pink Van Slate He does not drive a Vehicle Catchprases Tasch - TBA Slate - TBA Random * Tasch is named after my moms Hairdresser * Slate and Shale are named after rocks * Tasch full name is Natascha but her parents only call her that when shes in trouble * Shale is afraid of water but he eventualy gets over his fear so he can spend time with Moki * Slate is Homosexual Crushes Tasch - Tasch ran into Treble one day while playing and herd him playing his guitar. Soon she was falling for him and tried everything she could to get him to like her. Slate - He was warry about coming out to his parents first but when Shale sliped that he was Gay and he found out his parents where completely accepting of it he accepted it more. Soon he met a younger pup named Renegade and after being friends for a while relized that he had feelings for the Husky X Whippet Mix. Shale - Even though he hates to admit it but he is Relentlesly Crushing on Maka later though after he sees Maka and Gonzo together he gets upset and walks to the beach where he meets Moki and falls for her almost instantly. Stories By Me Current Gen Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen * Fishtails and Love Future Gen Songs/Games Gallery Lyonandpeachypups.jpg|The three pups Imamsroup.jpg|Shale after getting his Mer-pup form (hes Tails a little to short TnT) Really?.jpg|Treble (Tasch Crush) Playing her a song telling his feelings for her Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Female